Light bulb challenged
by DreamsAreMadeOfVampires
Summary: Bella replaces a light bulb... or attempts to. Lets just say it all unfolds from there. I promise I will write more if you like it. I've got big plans! Muahahaha! Remind me never to do that again!
1. The lights go out

The morning was dark, not unusual for the town of Forks, Washington. I pulled myself out of bed, unhappy about my morning shift at the Newton's store. My bedroom was terribly bleak at least that's how it seemed at the moment. I wondered if Charlie would let me paint it. Maybe red… I'd have to think about it. Maybe Alice could help me pick a color.

Unfortunately all of the Cullens' with the exception of Jasper and Rosalie, were out hunting. Edward said they would be back today; I just didn't know when. Therefore I was basically alone in the house- Charlie had gone fishing at six. I made a game out of being alone, pretending the house was mine and making up a story about how I had acquired it. I never told that to anyone because I knew it would sound silly. I guess I just liked the idea of making my own fate and skipping all of the unpleasant parts of life. Something I knew I couldn't do in reality.

I prepared myself to look into the mirror; I didn't even want to bother with my haystack as Edward referred to it, but when I went to turn on the light the light bulb flickered out.

"Great, just great." I mumbled under my breath. 6:30 in the morning and I already had to risk my life. For most people changing a light bulb wouldn't constitute as a risk, but me and stepstools? Let's just say my balance leaves something to be desired.

I opened the bottom door of the cabinet where Charlie always kept the new bulbs. I found one near the back underneath a towel that proclaimed "Puerto Rico!" and behind the Windex. Then I went downstairs to retrieve my death wish in material form.

I set up the stool just below the fixture; I thought that that precaution might make up for my lack in proper footing. I twisted the fixture off carefully taking my time to insure that I wouldn't drop anything.

"Bella?" I heard his surprised voice and immediately dropped the light.

As it shattered against the sink a few pieces flew up and hit me no damage until the alpha piece a.k.a the biggest, hit me in the arm making a long deep cut. I t was one of those freakish accidents that would only happen to me.

"What on earth are you doing?" Edward asked as he moved toward me, motioning to help me off the stool, considering the fact I was surrounded by shards of glass.

"Edward, stay there." My arm was bleeding so profusely that it looked like I had murdered someone with my own hand.

My head started to spin as the smell flooded my nose. I felt myself start to sway and my pulse speed up.

"Bella, careful!" Edward yelled as I started to slip under into the land of unconsciousness. He caught me in his stone arms as I fell. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up." HE said gently.

"The light…" I whimpered.

"I already got you a new one!" Alice yelled as she walked through the front door. Then she turned to Edward. "I'll take care of the mess upstairs, you go clean her up in the kitchen."

Edward carried me to the kitchen, his lips twitching, trying to hold back a smile. I held my nose with my uninjured limb, but failed miserably at blocking the smell.

Edward pulled out the first aid kit that Charlie had bought for me during my first month here in Forks. He had the rubbing alcohol and a wad of cleaning gauze. He gently wiped down my arm, even as careful as he was I still winced at the touch.

"Sorry." His voice mumbled, " Why didn't you wait for me to come back and change the light for you?"

"I have an early shift at Newton's."

He looked confused. His eyes questioned me, almost as if he were saying "What does that have to do with the price of tea in china?" But he didn't say it out loud.

"I needed light."

He shook his head, but he was smiling.

"So, Bella." Alice's soprano voice caused me to jump five feet in the air. "Wow, you're really jumpy today." She paused, going into a trance like state; scanning my future. "Nope, nothing that cant be prevented. Don't climb on the counters at work today."

Edward gave her a questioning glance, but realization flickered across his face seconds later.

"Anyway," Alice began again," What do you think of peach?"

Edward rolled his eyes, but I smiled as she held up a can of peach colored paint and a new comforter set to match. "I figure we can work on curtains later… and maybe a rug…"

"Sounds perfect." I said feeling exceptionally optimistic. "But I need to talk to Charlie first."

Alice handed me the phone and I dialed Charlie's cell. The one I had bought him for Christmas without knowing it (hint, hint).

"Hey Dad!" I said when he answered. "I was wondering… would it be okay if I painted my room?"

"Sure, Bells. It's your room now." His gruff voice answered. It almost sounded as if he just wanted to get of the phone.

"Thanks." I gave a thumbs up to Alice who was already smiling smugly in the corner of the room. "Love you to dad. See you when you get home. Bye."

I looked up at the clock and about had a seizure. I had 5 minutes to be out the door and on the road.

"I've go to go!" I jumped up and yelled behind me. "Alice we can paint later! Edward, I'll see you after work!" I ran back to kiss him, Alice had already left.

"Bye Bella." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and ran as fast as I could –without killing myself- up the stairs.


	2. Painting

When I walked into Newton's I reminded myself that counter climbing was off limits. If I really needed something, I would have to ask mike and hope he didn't get the wrong impression. I swear if he goes off about his manliness….. I swear!

"Hey Bella." He said while I was putting on my hideous orange apron with "Newton's" printed in purple -of all colors- across the chest.

"Hey mike." I smiled.

"I'm off shift today, so you've got the store to yourself. Mom's in Port Angeles with my sister. If you need anything just call my cell." He just confirmed that there was no way to avoid Alice's vision.

"Okay! Thanks, bye!" I called after him.

Great, just great…again. What could I do to avoid the counters? I could flip the sign so that it says closed and then claim that I forgot; I could go without a days pay if that's what it costs to keep my life. Unfortunately the idea came too late.

"Excuse me miss?" A womans voice said.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a nice set of those camping pliers; you know the ones that cut fishing line and other things. I don't really know it's a gift for my husband."

I didn't even have to think to about it. I knew exactly where I would find those stupid pliers. Up in the top cabinet above the counter. I could call Edward… but this lady might get upset and leave.

"Ummmm… I'll see if I can get it." I opened the cabinet contemplating what could possibly happen. In the end I determined at worst I would fall and… well that's it.

I climbed onto the counter reaching for the object that put me in this particularly dangerous situation. It was easy as pie however. I grabbed the box and jumped down without a hitch. Strange… Alice's visions weren't usually wrong in instances like this.

_Later that day: PAINTING_

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. I probably climbed on those counters ten times today and I didn't even get a scratch!" I told Alice who was less than pleased with me.

"Bella, if you had fallen like I had seen in my vision Edward would have my head!" She drew her index finger across her neck to make sure I got the picture.

I just sighed and kept on painting the wall next to the window. I loved this color, it was so bright and cheery, and it reminded me of Phoenix. I needed the sunshine today, I felt like I was a moth, desperate for the light.

"Open the window. Edward will be here soon." Alice chirped

"Why is he coming through the window?"

"He wants to surprise you."She laughed, "But we need to be prepared for him, if he's coming over here he'd better be in the mood for painting. Go get him a paint brush before he gets here, then he can't refuse!"

"Okay, I'll be right back!" I walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

Another dull room, maybe Charlie would let me fix this place up a little too. I headed to the cabinet where the paint brushes were stored. I reached for one, but it was too high. I placed my foot onto the handle of the cabinet below and pushed myself up onto the counter. It was easy to grab the brush then.

I could hear Edward talking to Alice upstairs and shook my head. How did he think he could surprise me with her around?

I began my climb down, my foot fastened on the top of the counter as I had done it all day, but of course that's where I made my mistake. As I place my foot on the handle of the cabinet below it came off and I felt myself falling, almost as if it were slow motion.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's shrill scream rip through the air.

I heard Edward's feet coming impossibly fast down the stairs, but his warning was too late. My head crashed against the linoleum floor and the world disappeared from view.


	3. Hospital

I heard the sirens, screaming as they came down the road. I wanted to tell them to stop, but I couldn't get my mouth or eyes to open. I could hear Alice speaking quickly in an almost hysterical voice.

"What's taking so long?!?" Her voice was high pitched. "Edward, are you okay?"

I could just picture him, hands running through his hair. But why? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain down my spine; I couldn't keep the moan in. I felt a slight breeze pass my head.

"Bella, don't move." Edward whispered, my eyes opened, "Try and stay awake sweetheart." I could see the worry creasing his alabaster brow.

My lids were heavy and I felt like any moment I could go crashing back down into the darkness. Everything was foggy; even Edward's voice was slightly slurred. Suddenly a group of people was surrounding me; one with a neck brace, one with a … well I didn't really know what that one had. The movement somehow made it harder to stay awake, I couldn't keep my eyes open, no matter how much I wanted to.

Alice POV: (Cause only Alice can tell it like Alice!)

Swarms of paramedics and fireman filled the kitchen, surrounding Bella as they pushed a very reluctant Edward away. He was worried about her, and unfortunately I had a feeling that he had every right to be. She wasn't doing well at all.

"Where's Dr.Cullen?" I heard Edward shouting at a girl who had just come through the door, "We requested that he be here!"

The poor girl looked terrified. Who could blame her? Edward looked about ready to kill somebody.

"He had an emergency at the hospital." She said quietly, then scurried away form his dark gaze.

_Edward, calm down. Maybe I should call Jasper…_

Suddenly he was giving me the same look he had been giving the paramedic; I just gave it right back. He wasn't the only one worried about her and he's not the only one_ entitled _being worried about her.

The ambulance crew lifted Bella onto the gurney; she looked extra pale, almost dead, but I tried not to think it for Edward sake. He felt guilty, convinced that he could have saved her, but he wasn't fast enough. In a way I was feeling the same; except my guilt was over not being observant enough to realize that the counters in my vision were not the ones at Newton's.

Edward climbed into the back of the ambulance; I would run home and tell the rest of the family what was happening. I was willing to bet that even Rosalie would be worried this time.


	4. Reactions

_**A/n: This chapter is SHORT! I know this, so please don't comment. Trust me you'll be fine with it later when chapter 5 comes out!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dreams.**_

The hospital was crowded as they rolled Bella in from the ambulance. People stared and their thoughts tortured me.

_Is she dead?_

_Why is she so pale? She looks on the verge of death._

_Death. Death. Death._

All of their thoughts were infested with it as Bella was taken into the back where Carlisle would take care of her. Unfortunately I had to be the one to check her in so I couldn't stay by her side as desperately as I wanted to.

"Patient's name?" The lady at the counter asked, her bored expression irking me as she took her time- My precious time with Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Charlie's daughter?!" The woman went pale, suddenly caring about the fact that a girl had been injured. That was Forks for you, the important, are important, and those who are not get the short end of the stick.

"Yes." Her fingers went faster from that moment and she printed one of those bracelets far more quickly than I thought possible. She rushed back to put it on Bella, but I could've done that. She just wanted to see what had happened to Chief Swan's daughter _this_ time.

She disappeared around a corner, the corner they had taken Bella around, I tried to rush –as inconspicuously as I could in a crowded hospital- after her, but Carlisle stopped me. His eyes looked dark, but not from thirst, from something far more troublesome. Worry.

Rosalie's POV:

Edward looked as if he had been hit by a train… many times. For once in my whole entire existence, I actually felt sorry for him. But what did he expect, falling in love with a human? A clumsy – less than beautiful- human to boot. I still wasn't sure if I was worried about her, look what she had done to my family! Sometimes I wished he would just get over her and we could all be happy.

Who was she to do this to us? Alice was so amazed by the little wench and I couldn't understand why. Even Emmett! So what if she's funny, she's a human! Powerless, ugly and a pain. That's exactly what she was to me, a burden, thrust upon me by my brother… who looked like he wanted to die.

Jasper's POV:

Alice was so upset, convinced that it was her fault for Bella's fall. When she cam bolting through the door she overwhelmed me with depression that I was convinced her tiny structure couldn't hold. She curled up on the couch and just chanted the same words over and over again.

"I should've paid attention, I should've saved her."

And it wasn't until she had regained composure and Edward had walked through the door that I truly understood the intensity of the situation.

A/N: Next chapter will be up today!!!!!


	5. Remember me

My head hurt, but I didn't know why. In the darkness all was left up to the imagination I was at the moment lacking. Nothing made sense, I was lost. The blurry speech that was all around me caused a throbbing in my temples, a pain that brought back an unfamiliar memory of a room full of mirrors.

"Bella?" The voice was distorted and unnatural and, I could tell, drowned by tears.

My eyes fluttered open to a dark room and a man sitting in a rocking chair in the corner. He looked older, maybe in his forties, his dark brown hair tinged with gray. He had warm brown eyes that looked deeply concerned as he walked to my bedside. As he was about to speak a door flew open flooding the room with light. The burst made me recoil in pain.

"Bella!" The woman was loud and almost childlike in her own way. I wondered who she was talking to. "Bella, honey, you're finally awake!" Her blue, tear leaking eyes were directed at me.

EPOV:

Carlisle promised me he would call as soon as she woke up, but refused to let me see her. I was worried, he hadn't said anything in three days about her and his thoughts were suspiciously troubled by other things anytime I was around. Alice couldn't see _anything_, which also troubled me. The probability of the werewolf being there was slim, but I didn't like not knowing exactly what she was doing –or not doing.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" Alice was yelling at the top of her lungs, which could actually be considered a weapon. "I saw something! I finally saw something!" She was doing this weird dance thing around me. "She's going to wake up soon!"

Sure enough about five seconds later, my phone rang. "Edward, she's awake." Unfortunately Carlisle's voice wasn't as enthusiastic as Alice's. In fact Carlisle's voice didn't even sound relieved.

_Later:_

Carlisle was refusing to tell me what was wrong with Bella and it was driving me mad! She was awake, so she wasn't dead (Thank God!). I stared up at the large building acknowledging the information inside it; suddenly it was the most terrifying place I had ever seen.

I walked through the long sanitary white hallway, led by my father who was currently fretting about "taxes" in his head. Carlisle never worries about taxes!

"Edward," He turned to me looking me straight in the eyes, "I understand any feelings that you may have when you enter that room-"He pointed to the room down the hall, "But you must stay under control. Both Charlie and Renee are here, they aren't in there now, but they should be back soon."

_When had Renee shown up?_

"Good luck." Carlisle mumbled as I entered the dark room.

I could see her as she sat there quietly tracing the lines of the blanket over her lap. She looked fine to me, maybe a little rough around the edges, but she was still in one piece and still beautiful. She looked up at me then down again, it didn't bother me until she took a second glance.

Her eyes were wide and she gripped the blanket as if she were holding on to it for dear life. What on earth? I could see her trembling as if she was cold, I went to tell her to pull her blanket up, but she just cowered away.

"Bella?" I heard her whimper so quietly that only a vampire's senses could hear.

"How do you know my name?"

Suddenly everything was clear. Bella didn't know me anymore, her memory was gone

Bella's POV:

He looked demonic and yet so beautiful at the same time. I held tightly to the blanket wishing for it to save me from the magnificent person who stood only five feet away. Terror shot through my veins and an unfamiliar feeling pulled on my heart. Remember something! I urged myself.

Dr. Cullen had informed me that I had fallen and that my memory had been lost, my past deleted from my mind. The woman who had come in earlier had been my mother and the man my father, but who was this?

"Bella, it's me Edward." His voice was velvet on my ears. How could I not remember **him**?

"Edward." I said trying the name on my lips, it felt like it belonged there.

"Yes! Yes, you remember!" He seemed overjoyed which hurt me, because I didn't remember him. The information wasn't there.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry." And I was.


	6. Boyfriend

Edward POV:

I walked out into the hallway willing something to run over me and crush me. It's a terrible feeling. How could she not remember me?

"Edward, are you okay?" It was Esme's soft voice soothing me. I could tell form her thoughts that she had no idea what was going on. "Is Bella okay?" She ventured after my silence.

"She's awake!"Alice cried as she ran down the hall, looking remarkably like a five year old. "How is she?!"

"Go in and see." That's all I could say, nothing else would come. No explanation, no warning.

Alice rushed into the room, only to come out completely speechless three minutes later, her pallid face the color of computer paper. She looked sick, her eyes glazed and her jaw slack.

"She doesn't remember anything…" she murmured, "Edward, she doesn't remember us!"

Alice looked panicked and her thoughts were whirling with ideas on how to get Bella back to normal.

Jasper came running in about five minutes later immediately soothing everyone, but the feeling only lasted until Carlisle came to talk to Bella. He was insistent that we all had to reintroduce ourselves, he told us to be as natural as possible for the sake of her memory.

"All of you have to participate." Carlisle gave Rosalie a stern look, I could hear her thoughts too and all I wanted was to lock her in a dark room with a bunch of werewolves.

_Such a pain. Why should I care? Who is she to me? Foolish Edward, stupid human._

One thing about Rosalie is that she never thinks in complete sentences, apparently it takes to long. Her thoughts always sound either really annoying or even more than really annoying and cruel. I don't know what her problem is, but she's going to have a lot bigger problems if she doesn't cut the crap.

"Bella?" Carlisle said gently. "Bella, there are some people here to see you."

I heard her shift on the bed, turning over to face the opposite direction. When we walked in she was lying on her side staring at the closed curtains, ignoring us.

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you?" Esme's gentle motherly nature seemed to bother Bella mildly; she seemed to pull away when Esme put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

Carlisle went to comfort a confused and slightly hurt Esme, "It's not you. She doesn't know who we are."

"Bella, I want you to meet my family." She turned a little so that she could stare at us. I could see the reluctance in her eyes, even as cold, black and emotionless as they were. Carlisle motioned to us all. "This is Esme, my wife and Edward, Alice Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper our children."

I watched as Bella stared, obviously comparing our sizes and colors, confusion crossed her face as she looked at Emmett. "He's your son?" She asked Carlisle. Emmett laughed.

It was nice to hear her voice even for that brief second, in a way it made me feel like I hadn't lost her completely.

Bella's PoV:

I knew them. I could tell that they held a significant part of my past. The bronze haired one, Edward, made me feel like a part of my chest was being ripped out whenever I would look at him. The little dark haired one made me smile; she seemed like some one I might be friends with. The woman, Esme, made me feel at ease like I belonged somewhere, like I belonged _here _with them. All of them made me feel that way except for the tall blond; she just scared me. Her deep gold eyes made me jumpy and slightly more confused than I should be, even with amnesia.

"Isabella," My…_mother_ said to me, "Do you remember Edward?" Judging by the look on her face I knew exactly what she wanted to hear. She wanted to know that I remembered her before… whatever he was to me. I was glad- in some ways- to be able to honestly answer no.

"_Mom?_" The word felt choked in my throat. She looked at me expectantly, the same look everyone had been giving me since they found out that I had no inkling to my past. "Who is he?"

She took my hand and stroked it gently I looked at it, pale, almost transparent under her slightly tanned one- apparently she lives in Florida and I don't- I notice a scar the shape of a crescent a sudden burning made me flinch. It was a memory, one that hadn't fully revealed itself yet.

"He's your boyfriend."


	7. AN IM SORRY! Please read!

Hey guys I am sooooo open to any ideas you may have. Even if it has nothing to do with this story, if you have an idea I would be happy to form it into a story if you don't want to and you'll get tons of idea credit. I'm kind of board with my ideas, I want to know what others think I should do. Let me know.

Most commonly suggested: Have Bella fall in love with some one else.

**I'm sorry guys, but this doesn't fit Bella; not in my mind. But I do have an amazing idea for ****one of the most tragic parts of Edward and Bella's story. So be on the lookout, it's coming your way soon!**

_By the way, if you are interested in DAMOV's (__DreamsAreMadeOfVampires__oneshot__ contest please go to Quote Mistress' Story list (Below her profile) and click on the info! No more judges sorry, all the positions have been filled by:_

_DreamsAreMadeOfVampires_

_Quote Mistress_

_Grlwithoutaname_

_&_

_Em'sGirl23_


	8. Love

**A/n: Okay you wild and crazy and possibly misogynistic people! I bring you the next chapter of light bulb challenge! A very, very, very nice person said that I could use her poem in the story and I was seriously overjoyed!!!! I would like to give a huge thank you to Cullen vampire for the use of her poem "Love" – you people better go to her pro and tell her how awesome it is!!!!!**

**Love you all!**

**Ms. Dreams **

_Love._

_It doesn't need a definition._

_It can mangle you_

_and__ break you._

_It can hate you_

_and__ it can hurt you__…_

I still couldn't get it through my head. Edward is my boyfriend? Would that make the blond, one of my friends? How could I not remember this?!? Him…! The days seemed to pass in year lengths, forcing me to try and remember my past because there is nothing else to do; unfortunately all of that time is wasted because I never remembered anything.

"Bella, how about this one?" I was to busy looking at his face to pay attention to what he was asking me, he was beautiful and probably the most interesting thing in the hospital.

"Huh?" Edward looked into my eyes; I could feel his smile, even as weak as it seemed to be. I couldn't imagine what full force had done to me in the past…

"The picture, Bella, do you remember this?" He pushed the small piece of paper in my face.

It was a picture of him, his eyes a beautiful butterscotch shade. He was smiling a crooked smile I immediately fell in love with, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"It's you." He chuckled softly and then covered the face in the picture with his pale hand.

"Look further." I looked into the dark background of the picture.

There was a beautiful white mansion, lights gleaming out into my eyes. "So life like" was all I could think.

"September 13th." Edward's eyes grew large and his hesitant smile broadened. "Don't start." I whispered pointing to the date at the bottom left corner of the picture.

We looked into each other's eyes for a long time, his deep black eyes. Why were the ones in the picture yellow? I must have done something to it. I ran my fingers through bronze hair, willing myself to remember something, but the only thing I could think of was a sharp pain that pulled at my heart. I felt this pain every time I saw him and I had come to believe that it was a memory just waiting to erupt. In some ways I think I feared the day I would remember.

He placed his ice cold hand on my cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Another reason to love him.

"Bella, I'm going to be gone for a couple of days…" My heart sunk into my stomach. He wouldn't be around for a few days? Where was he going? "but I promise, as soon as I get back I'll come to see you."

I smiled at the slight urgency in his voice. I loved him, without really knowing why or how. Suddenly an image passed in front of my eyes, a frighteningly beautiful face, red eyes, glass, blood, fire and Edward. The small scar on my hand stung and I gasped.

"Bella?" His eyes were concerned. "Is it your head?"

"I don't know." I whimpered, the images still flying around in my head. Blood, fire, red eyes, those eyes…

Edward was stroking my hair and softly humming a very familiar tune, but I couldn't fully place it. I closed my eyes and saw a beautiful grand piano in the middle of an open, light filled room.

"Home," I whispered and let myself drift into sleep.

**A/n: It's short, but if you want any at all, you'll take it!**


	9. Home again

**A/n: I don't really have much to say…. OH! Please if you have signed up for the DAMOV ****one shot**** contest send in your stories, if you haven't signed up. Sorry!**

E-pov…..

I hated leaving her alone like that. All alone, without even her memory to comfort her. I could've saved her, I could've caught her, but I didn't. I failed to protect the one thing I need most in life, my one true love, my Bella. Everything I do in life is for her, I didn't understand it before, when I left her at the hands of werewolves, but she can't be without me, nor I without her.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Alice's soprano voice wasn't musical at the moment; it hadn't been since the accident. "Come on let's go. The sooner we go the sooner you get back." She smiled weakly and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Alice…" She looked up at me her eyes dark and wondering. "Do you think I could've saved her? Am I a failure?"

She looked at me in disbelief, a look that questioned my sanity.

"Edward! Don't be ridiculous! There is no way you could've made it to her on time, vampire or not." She looked down at the floor and I could hear that she too was resolving her own guilt.

"She'll be okay, she's Bella after all." Alice smiled weakly.

"That's what I'm worried about." I turned and walked toward the forest preparing for the one thing I had postponed to long; hunting.

BPov:

It was strange not having him here while I vegetated in the hospital bed. I really wished for him today because I was going home; wherever that might be. What frightened me even more was the person who was taking me there: The scary blond named Rosalie.

"The rest of the family had to go hunting." She said quietly which in my opinion made it worse.

My dad had to be at work, apparently he is a police officer, or maybe it was a fire chief… no! He's a police chief! I really would've preferred a car ride with him, but he said that he had already used up all of his leave.

The car was silent for most of the car ride with the exception of the stereo. I couldn't look at her for fear of something I wasn't eve sure of. Why did she scare me so much and way was she so unpleasant? Had I done something to her in the past?

"Bella, are you okay?" She said about ten minutes into the drive, I noticed we were going really slow.

"I-" My voice broke and clearing my throat was all could think of doing. "I'm fine."

"Good," She said in a cold voice, a voice that made my spine tingle. "Your father asked me to leave you at the house. He should be there soon so I'm just going to drop you off."

Would I know which house was mine? Would it be one of those neighborhoods I'd been seeing on the TV? I questioned this over and over until we pulled into the drive of a simple house surrounded by trees and no other houses. It would be obvious.

"This is your stop." Rosalie chimed in a suddenly happy voice.

"Thanks…" I muttered as I climbed out of the red car. She drove off much faster than she had been driving with me in the car.

Okay… what do I do now? I hoped the door would be unlocked, I would have to stand out here in the cold if it wasn't.

I walked up to the large front door, it was slightly ominous and it was obvious that this wasn't the beautiful house in the picture. This was just a normal house, a slightly boring house as far as I could see, but I was only on the outside.

I place my hand gently on the knob and said a little prayer that it would be unlocked. Suddenly the door opened ripping the knob from my hand. What the….? I looked up into the dark brown eyes of a huge man and I couldn't hold back a scream.

**A/N: I'm really sad to admit it, but I think you guys should ****know :**** It's almost over!!!!**


	10. Found

**A/N: Be afraid… be very afraid! This is the second to last chapter! Weep! Cry! Sob! Okay maybe it's not that dramatic… maybe it is though **

**Edwards POV**

**(Oh by the way**** I don't own twilight and I'm okay with that… I am upset that I don't own Edward though… Mom wouldn't get him for my birthday… JK he deserves Bella, not some psychotic freak!)**

_But life moves on._

_You may sit in your room_

_And wonder what you did wrong,_

_But it won't change the past._

_Or, you can get up_

_And stop living in the past_

_But in the here and now._

I was running through a field, fast and wild. I couldn't control my senses, the smells overtook my being. So delicious, so warm, I needed the blood and I needed it now! Suddenly I stopped. I saw a scene playing out before my eyes. Alice was having a vision.

_Bella was home, Rosalie had just left her there not even checking to see if she could get into the house. Bella looked scared and confused a helpless, hopeless girl in the horrible gray forest…alone. She walked up to the house reluctantly and put her hand on the door it opened and she walked right in and stared all around the house._

The vision was strange and slightly pointless, but it still worried me. Why was Alice having a vision about Bella's homecoming? I decided not to take a chance; I had to go make sure she was okay.

**Jakes POV:**

_And life moves on._

_Love is a tricky thing_

_and a wild thing but it_

_can be tamed when true love_

_comes along._

_True love will come,_

_but it won't if you don't try_

_and find it._

"Bella! Bella, quiet! It's me Jake!" That would really help. If she didn't remember the bloodsucker she wouldn't remember me.

"Who are you?" She whimpered. I hadn't expected to scare her that much.

"I'm your best friend…" Her features softened and I could see her body relax a little. Her heart however was beating a mile a minute.

"Jacob Black?" She said cautiously.

Is she remembering? She had to be! How else would she remember my name?

"Dad talks a lot about you." She whispered giving me a disappointed look. "I wish I did know your name, but I can't find it on my own." She looked at her feet, ashamed of herself.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I tried smiling. "We could talk about it; see if you can remember anything."

"Sure." Her voice was quiet and unsure.

I closed the door and took her small pale hand in mine. I wanted more than anything for her to remember; to remember our time together (and if she didn't remember her time with leech boy, well that would be great too! I'm all for selective amnesia as long as it works in my favor.)

"So… you don't remember anything?" That was a stupid question.

"Ummm… well, I get these weird vision things. Like a movie in front of my eyes, except it's skipping; I can only see pieces and sometimes I feel things when people are around me." She looked up into my eyes, "Like when I saw you… I felt this strange torn feeling… like I wasn't allowed to see you. It was as if in some way I felt that we should be as far away form each other as possible and in another way I wanted you to stay forever."

I have to admit the first part of her little speech hurt, 'like we should be as far away from each other as possible.' I wanted to be with her so badly! I wanted her to love me, to need me just as much as she loved and needed him.

**Edward's POV:**

The car wouldn't go fast enough. I didn't know why I was in such a hurry, but it felt as if I were racing for her life. What was wrong? That was when it hit me: Werewolf.

**(A/n: I know this POV is short, but it's for dramatic effect… SO PLAY ALONG!!!!)**

**Bella's POV: **

_Time moves on,_

_And it will move on without you._

_So get up and join it,_

_For time passes quickly._

He was so tall, almost tree like. His presence frightened me almost as much as Rosalie's did. I couldn't help wondering what this underlying problem could be; he was my best friend, Charlie had told me that much.

He blended well with the forest colors even though there was no sign of brown in the soaking forest, his copper skin just fit. He was handsome- maybe not as beautiful as Edward, but handsome none the less. I wondered how Edward felt about the whole relationship.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He whispered to me; I nodded slowly.

I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I was walking toward my own execution or something equally foul. The greenery was thick and hideously familiar.

"Bella what are you thinking?" A flash of gold eyes and Edward's frustrated scowl.

"Bella!" Another voice cried out…Edward.

I turned to look into his stern face and suddenly the world started to crumble around me. The edge of the forest, his harsh words, the day he said he didn't want me. Tears started streaming down my face in steady streams. His cold hard eyes, staring deeply into mine just before he left me. I was standing in the direct spot where I had lost him.

I realized I was on the ground sobbing, but the mud didn't faze me. I remembered this. The cold uncaring earth wrapped harshly around my body as I lay half dead on that awful day. I could see Edward rushing to me through the blur of tears.

"Bella?" He said anxiously, "Bella did he hurt you?"

I tried to speak, but I was shaking so badly, all that would come out was a broken mantra, "Please don't leave me. Plee..ease" I cried.

He looked horrified. "Bella, sweetheart I will never leave you." He said gently, cradling me closer to his chest. "I promise."

My body stilled and I felt myself relax. I was in his arms and I remembered who I was.

I looked up into his topaz eyes, "I think I remember something." He looked at me with question in his eyes, "I love you."

His crooked smile took my breath away, " I love you too."

Instantly all was clear, I was in love with the most wonderful man; alive or dead.

**Jake's POV:**

Bella looked so happy in his arms and surprisingly, I found that she looked so safe. I don't trust vampires, especially when it comes to things I love, but Edward Cullen became an exception the moment she said the words "I remember."

**A/N: Hey guys! It has been suggested that I make a sequal, but I'm not sure. I need to know what you think! It will take ten votes to sway me from my original no sequal status! (i.e if you want more vote by REVIEWING!)**


	11. The End

**A/N: I'm still waiting for votes**** (I only have 4)****!!!!! You have 3 days!!!!! Are you crying because this is the last chapter? Then vote because I don't want to type something people aren't pining for!**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella, what are you staring at?" I stood by the counter fingering the broken handle on the cupboard. I looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"How bad was the fall?" I whispered.

He turned me around and pulled me to him, "It was worse than the incident with Tyler's car, but much better than the whole James thing."

"James?" I said questioningly.

Edward looked at me, panic filling his eyes as he reached slowly for the phone sitting on the counter.

"I'm kidding!" I said laughing at his reaction. " He's that blond kid right?"

"Bella, you're absurd!" He looked at me unsmiling, "It isn't funny!"

"Actually, you are right…" he looked confused. Me giving in? No chance! "It's hilarious!"

His face broke into a crooked smile, "You win." My eyebrows rose.

"I do?"

"Yes." He said in a hysterically resigned voice. "But to make me feel better about losing you have to give me a kiss." His smile grew broad.

"Maybe just one." I whispered as I leaned in and gave the love of my life, the kiss of my life.

_Because you find love,_

_Love doesn't find you._

**A/N: Thank you everyone!!!!! A big heaping thank you to Cullen Vampire and her poem "Love"**** (i.e. ****all the**** italicized/centered parts! Thank you all for your reviews, keep on reviewing! I need a couple more votes for you to get a ****sequal**** and any ideas would be ****sooooooo**** helpful!!!!!!**

**Love forever,**

**Dreams.**


	12. The Results of the Voting!

OKAY! It's settled then, thou shalt have a sequel! Any ideas…. Thank you!

A good friend will comfort you when he breaks up with you. A BEST friend will call him, whispering "Seven days..."

When you get caught looking at him, just remember, he was looking back!

My night in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil.

Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most.

Before you criticize some one, walk a mile in their shoes. That way you're a mile away and you still have their shoes.

An apple a day keeps the doctor away, if well aimed.

One day we will look back on this, laugh nervously and change the subject.

Officer, I swear to Drunk I'm not God!

I smile because I have no idea what's going on.

Life was so simple when boys had cooties.

Boys are like slinkeys, useless, but fun to watch fall down the stairs.

You cry I cry, you laugh, I laugh, you fall off a cliff, I laugh even harder.

Dear Heart, I met a boy today, prepare to shatter.

I am on a quest to the deepest, darkest corners of my room in search of what some would call "a floor" - a long and difficult task awaits me. Wish me luck my friends for I may not return alive.

I was gifted, but the psychiatrist took away my powers

I can please only one person per day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow isn't looking good either.

I love deadlines. I especially like the whooshing sound they make as they go flying by.

Am I getting smart with you? How would you know?

I'd explain it to you, but your brain would explode.

Someday we'll look back on all this and plow into a parked car.

There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved through a suitable application of high explosives.

Tell me what you need, and I'll tell you how to get along without it.

Accept that some days you're the pigeon, and some days you're the statue.

Needing a man is like needing a parachute. If he isn't there the first time you need him, chances are you won't be needing him again.

I don't have an attitude problem. You have a perception problem.

Last night I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and I thought to myself, "Where the heck is the ceiling?!"

My Reality Check bounced.

On the keyboard of life, always keep one finger on the escape key.

I don't suffer from stress. I'm a carrier.

You're slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter.

Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

Everybody is somebody else's weirdo.


	13. THE NEW SEQUEL

I will be writing a new sequel now that I have had time to stew over the details of Light Bulb Challenged. The first sequel was an epic fail I hope this one is better!

Dreams


End file.
